Nobody Else But You
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: They both know what they want...namely, each other. Golden Queen. AU.


Author's note: Apparently the muses couldn't decide if they wanted smut or a proposal (to retcon canon) so I glared at them and then wrote both.

xxxxxxx

Nobody Else But You

The blade was cold against the bare skin of Regina's thigh.

Unbidden, a hiss of air escaped her as Rumpelstiltskin slowly drew the weapon upwards. While the sharp edge only lightly brushed her flesh, a forbidden, dangerous thrill still shot up the length of her spine.

Amber colored eyes met hers, the owner leaning forward so that she was trapped between him and her desk, his lips curving into a knowing smirk.

"Do you trust me, Regina?"

She was half tempted to yank him forward by his tie and ravage his mouth with hers just to prove how much she did, but she knew that he needed to hear it fall from her lips.

"I trust you, Rumpel."

He lowered the dagger.

She wasn't sure which one of them lunged, but in the next instant, his mouth was crushed against hers in a fervent kiss and she was shoving his suit jacket down his shoulders.

He placed the dagger aside so he could pull his arms free of the fabric, and the next few moments were spent with them kissing madly while she divested him of his tie and vest.

He pulled back for air and stared down at her, taking in the wanton image she made with her shoulder length hair tousled hopelessly and her lips swollen from his attentions, her chest heaving as she attempted to regain some of her composure.

A sly expression crossed his handsome face and he picked the knife up again, his eyes glinting at her playfully as he flipped it expertly.

She swallowed when he brought the blade up to the hem of her dress and did her best not to sound too breathless when she asked: "What are you doing?"

"Just…stay still." He murmured.

With a swift motion, he dragged the blade upward and cut all the way through the stretch fabric.

She stifled a moan when he took the dress in his hands and tugged roughly in order to rip it open. "Was that entirely necessary?"

He chuckled and dipped his head, his lips trailing along the slender column of her throat as he whispered. "I'll buy you a new one."

She shook her head in amusement but tilted her neck back to grant him better access.

He gathered her close as he brought his mouth to hers for another ardent kiss, which she returned gladly as she tore his shirt open in retaliation.

"There. Now we're even."

Rumpelstiltskin just grinned against Regina's lips and reclined her against the desk, the pair embracing madly as their passion for one another ignited and they struggled to get out of their remaining clothes fast enough.

Once it was skin upon skin, he hoisted her up in his arms and carried her away from the desk: opting for the rug by the fireplace instead, as it would be more comfortable.

She smiled at how considerate he was being and rewarded him with another loving kiss when he deposited her carefully on the plush fabric and settled against her.

His hands and lips were everywhere after that: worshipping her skin in a manner that sent her senses reeling, until she could take it no longer and arched her hips invitingly.

He wasted little time in joining them together, his hands tangling in her hair as his mouth met hers and their entwined forms began to move in time.

Regina ran her hands slowly along the lean muscle of his chest and abdomen, their eyes locking as they lost themselves in one another until, at last, they _fell_.

xxxxxxx

Some hours later, Rumpelstiltskin woke to find Regina staring seriously at him.

Concern crossed his face at her expression and he slid closer to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering about something," she confessed, her fingers travelling along the slope of his shoulder before she whispered. "Why aren't we married?"

He blinked in surprise at the question. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to _get_ married."

A glare crossed her beautiful face and she slapped at his chest repeatedly. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

He couldn't help shrinking back, bringing his arms up to defend himself. "BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BROUGHT IT UP BEFORE WOMAN!"

She ceased in her attack, her mouth forming a sheepish "oh" as she sunk back and blushed bright crimson.

He bit back a laugh and sat up, taking her hands within his and pulling her against him before caressing over her cheek. "But now that you have…is that what you want? Do you want to get married?"

Though she was still blushing furiously over her outburst, she managed a nod and replied. "Yes. I mean we've been together for what…100 plus years?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed softly. "You look amazing for 100 plus."

"So do you," she smiled gently and leaned over to kiss him.

He returned the embrace happily and then magically produced a diamond ring out of thin air.

When she pulled back for air, he presented it to her. "I know this isn't exactly a traditional proposal, but at the very least: my Queen deserves a ring."

Smiling, she held out her hand and allowed him to slide the ring on it. "So I take it that this is a yes to the marriage idea?"

He laughed quietly and kissed her again, which proved to be all the answer she needed.

The End


End file.
